Remembering Sunday
by PuppiesAreAdorable
Summary: AU :sorta half-based off the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low: Miroku and Sango's releationship was going great, he was even going to propose to her. Unfortunately, one little white lie leads to a giant misunderstanding. MirSan hinted IKa KA SKagu
1. Misunderstandings

_(A/N: heh...heh...so I HAVEN'T fallen off the face of the Earth AFTER all!! Um, funny story about not updating in a reeeaaaallllllyyyyy long time -is too scared to find out how long it's actually been- but it's the end of the summer and my family insisted that we do everything at the end of my vacation. Plus I've been experiencing some major writer's block..._–.–;;_ but anyway, if any of you know the band _All Time Low_ then props to you!! If you don't...well then go look them up!! Seriously foo!! Alright, this technically is and is not a song fic. First off, yes, it's based off the song _Remembering Sunday_ but it doesn't contain the lyrics. Okay never mind, it does, but I incorporated them into the writing so it LOOKS as if it doesn't have any. And if you know the song extremely well, then they should be easy enough to spot. But, enough of my blabberings, ONWARD!!)_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I'm merely taking them out for a walk around the block. I promise I'll have them back by sundown!**

**Remembering Sunday**

Misunderstandings

_No. This can't be happening!_

The man stumbled through his apartment, probably too drunk to realize that he could turn on the lights. It was nearing two o'clock in the morning, he had woken up because he had that dream again. He had dreamt of _her._ It was the same thing every time, they'd be standing in front of each other, and she was talking to him, but he couldn't hear it. He supposed that he was too intent on thinking of what he was going to do; asking her to marry him. But then, he was distracted as the tears fell down he cheeks. She then turned and walked away, but before she did, he heard her say one last thing; "_Goodbye_." She was leaving him, and he tried to run after her, but she disappeared, just before he woke up. It was always the same, he would wake up and feel this crushing claw-like grip on his heart, almost drowning himself in his agony.

Feeling like he had this heavy weight on his chest, the man pulled in his shoes. He had two different pairs on, but he didn't care. He flung the door open and stepped outside, regardless of how nosy he was, he made his way over to the stairway. Which was probably not the best idea, seeing how drunk he was, but fortunately he ended up on the bottom floor with little to no mishaps. He opened up the door to the outside, and he was met with the cold September air, but he couldn't feel it. Whether it was the alcohol or the overwhelming pain that made him numb, he couldn't tell.

He started walking, walking to who knows where, he just let his feet take him away. When he finally looked up, he found that he was at the park. It was peaceful here, whether it be two in the morning or three in the afternoon. He leaned into the soft breeze that was blowing, let it brush away the bangs from his face. The past few days were a blur, but one day stood crystal clear in his memory.

"Sango..." he mumbled.

Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together, in his apartment. He had finally convinced her to come stay overnight, not to have sex, but just to act like little kids and have a sleep over.

**..:Flash Back:..**

"_C'mon Sango! It'll be fun! I promise I won't touch you the entire night!" he tried to persuade. She was wary of him, but who wouldn't, considering his wandering hand._

"_Alright, fine," she finally relented. He could be extremely stubborn sometimes. "But I swear, if you even look at me the wrong way, you will never be able to have children again," she warned. And he knew that she was dead serious, although she couldn't quite hide that mischievous twinkle in her eye. Her beautiful, mahogany colored eyes...he would often find that he would get lost in them. They were just so deep, so mysterious, they held so many secrets that he was sure that they were going to overflow with emotion. He was going to fix that. He wanted for her to open up to him, to trust him, as deeply and fully as he trusted her. It was...strange. No one else had ever made him feel this way, never before had he wanted the approval, needed to be liked and loved, just by this one person, this one woman. He felt like a little kid in first grade, wanting, needing to be acknowledged and to get a pat on the head for whatever he did for his mom or his teacher. He knew what all these feelings meant, why he longed for the slightest of hand brushes, her touch whenever she slapped him, her smile whenever he said something that wasn't perverted, just...everything about her made him want to keep her forever, for her to always be at his side._

_He was head over heels in love._

_They walked side-by-side to her apartment, for her to get some 'necessities,' then made their way over to his own humble abode, chatting happily along the way. He was excited, no, down right giddy about what he planned to do that night. He couldn't stop smiling, and she asked what was wrong with him, he just brushed it off as saying that he was just glad that he got to spend all night with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She blushed, and he took that as a good sign. They finally made it to his complex, and he opened the door for her, like a gentleman. Then he led her to the elevator, the whole time going over in his head what he was going to say. Tonight was the night, he decided. It took all his willpower not to skip to his door._

"_So, what do you want to eat?" he asked her._

"_Hm, I don't know why, but I just feel like pigging out tonight. How about pizza?"_

_He smiled. "Alright then, pizza it is!" This was why he loved her so much. Not because she loved pizza almost as much as he did, but he could just be himself around her. He didn't need to be the most charming he could ever be (though he never really did stop) and he could just be laid back with her. She was just so different than the others, she didn't want to be fussed about, she didn't want to be treated like an ordinary girl, mostly because she _wasn't_ an ordinary girl. She wasn't afraid to fight for what she believed in, wasn't afraid to tell people what she thought. Yet at the same time, she was also the girl who didn't want to be alone, who didn't want to put her burdens on others, who just wanted to help people. It was strange though, she didn't believe in love. She didn't want the fairytale ending like others. She just wanted...friends. Family. But he was determined to show her that love did exist, that she could love, and be loved in return._

_He ordered the pizza, and they settled down on his living room couch. He brought out two Wii controllers, and then put their favorite game in._

"_Super Smash Mario Brothers Brawl, you never let me down!" she said, very excited at the prospect of beating him at brawl. She picked Kirby, he was her favorite character, lethal _and_ adorable! Her favorite combination. He, on the other hand, always picked Ike. She once commented that he looked like the character...leading him to say that although she didn't look like Kirby, she acted like him, all the while giving her his most charming smile. They played until the pizza man came, then he paused the game just before she could swing her mallet and finish him off. She was not happy, but could live, she supposed, if it were for the pizza._

_They ate at his kitchen table, and talked for what seemed like forever. Once finished, they decided that they should watch a movie, since it was already pretty late and she had work in the morning. They settled on Casablanca, an old 1942 romantic classic. She wouldn't admit it, but she believes in romance, but not love. If only he could make her see what she meant to him, maybe she would understand. But alas, that must wait until after the movie._

_They turned the lights off and started the movie. About a quarter of the way through, he 'yawned' and 'stretched' his way over so that his arm was around her shoulders. She jumped slightly and looked at him, and he only gave her a smile. She sighed, but tentatively leaned against him. He responded by holding her tighter. _Perfect, _he thought. _This is going just as planned.

_The movie soon ended, and he turned it off and looked at her._

"_Sango," he said quietly. When he got no answer he shifted and asked again, a little louder this time, "Sango?"_

_In response she mumbled something and snuggled closer. His smile fell. _She's asleep._ He thought about waking her up, but then decided against it. He didn't mind that he had this angel in his arms. He leaned back against the couch where the arm rest met the back, pulling her down with him so that she was practically on top of him. Propping his feet onto the coffee table, he felt himself slowly drift into sleep._

Oh well...I guess there's still morning...

**..:End Flash Back:..**

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a raindrop on his head. He looked up at the black sky, even darker than usual since the moon and the stars weren't visible. More and more droplets fell, soon becoming a steady rain. The whole week had been like this, on and off rains. Sighing, he got up from his place and trudged onward, heading where he now knew was where her apartment was. He relived the rest of that fateful morning.

**..:Flash Back:..**

_He woke up first, feeling an almost overwhelming contentment. The girl of his dreams, right here, so close and yet so far. He never wanted to get up, but he had to, if he wanted to pop the question._

"_Sango, hey Sango wake up!" he said while shaking her lightly. She woke up with a start, and turned her head upwards to look at him. Her long, red-black hair was hopelessly tousled, her eyes were half opened with the essence of sleep still heavy, but to him, she looked more beautiful than ever._

"_Huh? What?" she asked groggily. Suddenly it hit her where she was, what position she was in, and with whom. She blushed scarlet and got up off him. He sat up and stretched his arms, and watched her try to calm her raving bed head._

"_Oh, um, well, s-sorry about that," she stuttered. He gave her a lopsided grin._

"_Don't worry, it's not everyday I get to wake up and find that I was using an angel as a blanket."_

"_...Shut up," she countered weakly while playfully punching him in the shoulder. "It's not my fault you're warm," she mumbled. He just chuckled, making her blush more._

"_Can I go take a shower?" she asked._

"_Of course, my dear Sango. And in the mean time I'll go and make us breakfast. An omelet okay with you?"_

_She nodded. "That sounds great." She then got up to go take a quick shower and made his way over to the kitchen to start the omelets. In about ten minutes both were down and sat down at the table and started eating._

_During the whole time he was making the meal, he had been starving, but know that he could finally eat it, he wasn't hungry. His stomach was doing flip-flops and somersaults and back-hand-springs over his intestines, just from the mere prospect of finally asking her. His hands started to sweat, and he felt unbelievably nervous. He nearly jumped out of skin when she spoke._

"_Hey, are you feeling okay? You've barely even touched your breakfast."_

"_Oh! Um, yeah. I'm just fine, never better!" he answered, just a little too quickly, making his smile just a little too wide. She looked at him warily, but continued with her meal._

"_...If you say so..."_

_He let out a forced chuckle and stared back down at his omelet. He took a deep breath and tried to get his courage up. _C'mon, you can do this!_ "Um, Sango–"_

"_Oh no! It's nine o'clock already?! I have to be at work in a half hour!" she quickly ate the rest of her omelet and started to run around and gather her stuff. She flung on her coat and was about to walk out the door but he grabbed her arm._

"_Wait! You can't go just yet! I...I have to ask you something," he pleaded._

"_I'm really sorry, but can't it wait until after I get home from work? I really have to leave, I'm going to be late!"_

_He looked into her eyes, silently pleading that she'd let him ask his question. But, she wasn't going to let him, so he just heaved a sad sigh and let go of her arm. "Yeah...I guess it can wait..."_

"_I'm really sorry, Miroku. I promise I'll make it up to you!" she said as she gave him a quick hug and ran out the door, slamming it in his face._

**..:End Flash Back:..**

That was the last that he saw of her. He stayed in his apartment – it was his day off – and cursed and chided himself for not stopping her. He had finally relented and called her cell phone about noon – to ask if she could meet him for lunch. She didn't answer, and he just brushed it off as she didn't hear her phone ring. He called again about fifteen minutes later. Still, she didn't pick up. He gave up and decided to reach after she got off and have them go to dinner. He called and called, but she still didn't answer. He got no other word from her, just her voice on her answering machine, but soon that was turned off too. He gave up on that too and tried calling her neighbor, Kagome.

The words she said still rang in his head.

**..:Flash Back:..**

"_Hello?" she voice was bright and cheerful, as it always was._

"_Kagome! Finally! Could you tell me where Sango is? She hasn't been answering her phone."_

"_Miroku?" her voice suddenly turned cold. "She doesn't want to talk to you! She never wants to see you again! So stop calling her!"_

"_Wait! Kago–"_

CLICK.

**..:End Flash Back:..**

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Why didn't Sango want to talk to him? Why didn't she want to see him ever again? What did he _do_?! That's it, the not knowing was killing him! He had to go find out for himself why she never wanted to see him again. He looked up suddenly, to find that he was in front of an Olive Garden restaurant. It was his favorite, but he rarely got to eat there because of his budget. But, on the day of his birthday, he's wish was answered.

**..:Flash Back:..**

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin, leading him upstairs. It was an unusual restaurant, it was squished between two other buildings, so they had to make it two stories. He was blind-folded and had no idea where she was taking him._

"_Where are we Sango?!" he asked for about the millionth time._

"_Just up these stairs and you can take that blindfold off, okay?! So stop your whining!"_

_He pouted, but shut up._

"_Okay one more step...and...here we are! You can take your blind-fold off now!"_

_He did, just as he heard, "SURPRISE!" yelled. He looked around in astonishment, to see all their friends, with cake, balloons, and a big sign that read what they just said. Her neighbor Kagome was there, along with her boyfriend InuYasha. Somehow they had roped InuYasha's half-brother Sesshomaru to come along with his wife Kagura, their daughter Rin, and their friend Jaken who they all suspected of having been a toad at some point in his life. Kouga was their too, along with his fiancé Ayame. It was a rather small party, but he couldn't be happier._

"_You-you through me a surprise party?!" he stated the obvious. Sango giggled._

"_Yes, now come, guest of honor!"_

**..:End Flash Back:..**

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips when he remembered that that was the time when they shared their first kiss. They slid back into a frown when he also remembered that it was probably going to be their _only_ kiss. He trudged onward. He wasn't that far now, just about two and a half blocks away. It thundered and lightninged, but he hardly took any notice.

Finally he made it to her street. She lived in a street of many, almost apartments. There were like mini houses up and down the street. He walked up to her door and pounded on it.

"Sango? Sango! C'mon, Sango! Please answer!" he stopped and leaned against the door, before he heard the footsteps over the rain. He stopped leaning against the door and waited anxiously for her to come to the door.

"Yes? Can I help ye young man?"

That wasn't Sango.

**../\/\:..:../\/\:..:../\/\:..**

_Few! It seems that every other paragraph was another flashback n.n;; heh heh sorry about that, but that's how it is in the song. I think I followed the song pretty well...which is good for me. And btw, the song actually is talking about the girl leaving the guy because she just wanted a one night stand, but he wanted love...but there are different interpretations, alright! Don't judge me! ...And I realize now that both my MirSan fics (including this one) are both song fics...hmm...oh well. At least this one will have chapters! Which will be about four...I've already typed the next two chapters, it all depends unless I get at least one review (that's right, I'm not a review whore, I just wanna know that's SOMEONE'S reading!)_

_So go ahead, drop a 'Good story', 'This sucks', or a 'You're the bestest author ever you should win an award!' in the review basket please!! (haha just kidding about the last one...unless you actually think so...in that case I love you!! XD) Kthnx bye! :D_


	2. Explanations

_(A/N: yay!! I gots two reviews!! I is so happy X3 and as promised, I had the next two chapters up so here is the second chapter of _**Remembering Sunday **_by me, ITKL! XD_

_and a special thanks to my only reviews (so far...I hope) _**Diamond369** _and _**sangofan89**_ :3)_

**DISCLAIMER: ...what? I DON'T own them? Aw...and I just bought Inuyasha a collar...:(**

**Remembering Sunday**

Explanations

Who stood in front of wasn't her, instead it was some old woman. She had an eyepatch over her right eye and was hunched over a cane, with the other arm tucked behind her back. She was short, and had long white hair pulled away from her face. Had he knocked on the wrong house? He looked at the number. Even in the rain he could tell that it was right.

"Forgive me I'm trying to find a woman named Sango, I've been calling and calling her. I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?" he asked. Maybe this was her grandmother...? Granted, he only knew of her father and younger brother, but then again there seemed to be a lot he didn't know about Sango.

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "My name is Kaede, and I do not know of this Sango ye speak of. Who are ye and what are ye doing out here so late, bothering an old woman like myself?"

He didn't answer her, just stared and tried to convince himself that she was lying, that he must have the wrong house or _something_. Sango couldn't be gone. She just couldn't be!

"Miroku?! What are _you_ doing here?!" he looked over next door, and there stood Kagome, in a light green bath robe in the doorway. Kagome was a little younger than Sango, being only about twenty-six while Sango was a year older. He himself was two years older than her. Kagome was about 5'6, with long, wavy, raven-black hair. She had sapphire blue eyes, wide with innocence. Well, not right now, they were too occupied with trying to murder him with their gaze.

"Ye know of him?"

"Yes, sorry about the trouble Kaede. I'll deal with him," she said as she kept the death glare on high.

"If ye are sure, child," Kaede said as she nodded towards the woman and walked back inside and closed the door. Miroku ran up to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Kagome! Please, I must know. Where is Sango?! She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy, it seems. I...I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"What did you just say?!" she asked in disbelief. "You want to ask her to _marry_ you?! What, did Shima reject that filthy ring of yours?!" she yelled at him.

"W-what?! Kagome, what are you talking about?!"

"Just go away! She never wants to see your cheating face again so just leave!"

"No! Wait, Kagome! I swear, I never cheated on her! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"What the hell's going on here?!" came a grumpy voice inside her house. Miroku looked behind her but Kagome still stood there glaring. It was her boyfriend, InuYasha. He was almost a head taller than herself, and an inch or so taller than Miroku. He had waist-length, jet-black hair and violet eyes. His usual personality was rude, crude, and he seemed destined on telling everyone exactly what he thought of them, being overly blunt. Quite a contradicting personality to the fiery, yet sweet and kind Kagome. Ah, but love often works in mysterious ways.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called just as the man was visible in the darkness, yawning and stretching. "Please, just tell me where Sango is! I promise I never cheated! This _must_ be a misunderstanding!" he pleaded, clasping his hands together in front of him looking like a homeless beggar.

The couple shared a glance. "Well, since you woke us and half the neighborhood up, we might as well hear your side of the story," he finally answered. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as Kagome stepped aside so he could pass through.

"Thank you," Miroku said, truly grateful.

"I'll go make some coffee," Kagome offered. "Come and sit at the table, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Miroku did as he was told as InuYasha sat across from him and Kagome went to make some coffee. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until the drinks were given. He muttered a thanks and stared into the mug.

"...So," Kagome started.

"Why did Sango think that I cheated on her?" Miroku asked.

She sighed. "Do you know Shima?"

He looked up. "My next door neighbor?"

She nodded. "Well, as Sango was leaving your apartment," she gave him a look. Miroku put up his hands in defense.

"I promise I didn't touch her!"

"I know that!" she snapped. "Well, Shima stopped her from leaving..."

**..:Flash Back:..**

"_Sango! Sango! Do you have a moment?" called a woman from the room next to Miroku's. Sango stopped to look at the girl. She had dark brown eyes, and her long black hair was pulled back away from her face. She never really had anything against the girl, in fact the only things that she knew about her was that she lived next door to Miroku and that they had had a relationship. She couldn't help but be a little jealous._

"_Um, I really have to get to work–" Sango started to dissuade._

"_Oh! This'll only take a second, I promise!"_

"_Really, I have to–"_

"_Miroku is going to propose to me!"_

_That stopped Sango in her tracks. She looked disbelievingly at the younger woman. "...W-what?"_

"_Well, he hasn't yet, but he was over about a week ago and he was looking at engagement rings on my computer because he doesn't have one and we spent the whole night together!" she took a moment to squeal. "Isn't that great?!"_

_Sango was speechless for a couple of moments. She thought...she thought that...that she and Miroku... "Yes, that's fantastic Shima!" she congratulated with fake excitement. "Now if you excuse me I really have to go..."_

"_Oh right! Of course! You go on to work then!" she said smiling. Sango merely nodded and continued her way down the hall. She had suddenly lost that pep in her step, and she imagined her heart had just gotten stampeded on by a herd of elephants. When she was out of eyesight of Shima, she just started sprinting, she had to get away from here, away from _him._ She ran all the way back to her house but bypassed it and went over to Kagome's. Thank the Gods it was her day off! She knocked on the door, sniffling and wiping away the tears that had escaped. Kagome opened the door a few moments later._

"_Sango! What are – Sango what's wrong?!" The older girl then threw her arms around her and sobbed her eyes out. Kagome closed the door and maneuvered so that they were sitting on the living room couch, where Sango preceded to tell her the whole story._

**..:End Flash Back:..**

For the first time in his life, Miroku was speechless. His mouth opened and closed a few times, although no words could find their way out.

"Miroku, you do a great impression of a fish, but we'd really like to hear why the hell you did that," InuYasha told him. The man in question finally found his voice.

"W-what? No, that's all wrong! Shima...she lied!"

"What do you mean? So you didn't cheat on Sango?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head. "No. Well...she was right about how about a week and a half ago I came over to use her computer and look up engagement rings...but everything else was a lie. I wasn't going ask her to marry me...I was going to ask Sango," he said quietly.

Kagome gave a small gasp. "So you actually _were_ going to ask Sango to marry you?!"

Miroku nodded his head sadly. "I've been saving up for a while, cutting down on a lot of things, working extra hard and longer hours, I actually got promoted not too long ago. And so, eventually I had enough to buy her a decent ring, so I asked Shima if I could use her computer to look up different styles. I looked until early morning, not being able to find one until almost two-thirty. I was really tired by then, but when I found it I excitedly bought it online, though the extra boost didn't last, because I laid my head on the desk, thinking I'd only rest my eyes, but the next thing I knew, it was morning and I barely made it to work on time. After work I took the subway downtown and got the ring. That's what I was going to do Saturday night, ask her to marry me, but she fell asleep before I could, and so I tried to do it in the morning, but she left too early...and I haven't seen her since."

Miroku heaved a sad sigh, and rested his head in his hands, letting what he said sink in. He then shook himself out of his melancholy and stood up and started pacing. "That's why I have to find Sango! Now, please tell me! Where is she?!"

Kagome looked sadly down at her half-empty mug while InuYasha suddenly found the linoleum very interesting.

"She...left," Kagome finally answered.

"...W-what?!"

"She moved away because she couldn't handle it if you weren't in love with her!" InuYasha answered for her. Miroku stood there, dumbfounded for the second time that night.

"...No..." he murmured. "...No, this can't...she can't be..." He fell to his knees. He reached into his jean pocket and brought out a small black-velvet bag, slightly damp from the rain. He opened it up and out fell an even smaller black-velvet box. Lifting the lid, he gently pulled out a simple diamond ring. He let the bag and box fall to the ground as he held the delicate piece of jewelry between his fingers. _Why...Sango..._

Kagome looked at him with sympathy. He really was a wreck. His blue-black hair was matted, it looked as if he hadn't bathed in a couple of days. He had been drunk, though it was probably worn off by now, he was still intoxicated when he put on his shoes because he had on two different pairs. His clothes were ragged and dirty, it seemed as if he hadn't changed out of them since Sunday. He had dark bags under his sorrow-filled, navy-blue eyes, all in all, he just looked...defeated. Her heart went out for the guy. She stood up.

"Miroku...I'm so sorry."

He stood up as well, shaking his head. "No. Don't be sorry. It's...it's all my fault," he corrected softly. He grabbed her wrist and made her palm face up. Hesitating for only a moment, he gently set the ring in her palm.

"Just...if you ever see her, or even just talk to her again, would...would you tell her I'm sorry? And give her this? Even if she doesn't want it...Then I guess that you could keep it and sell it to get money or something..." he closed her fingers around the ring. He looked her one last time in her eyes and turned and started for the door.

"I guess I'll go home now..."

**../\/\:..:../\/\:..:../\/\:..**

_Welp, that chappie was a little shorter than the others...but oh well. And oh snap!! Sango, where'd you go?! DX all will be answered...in the NEXT installment of..._**Remembering Sunday**_!! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!! XD_


	3. Corrections

_(A/N: alright my faithful (or not so faithful) reviewers, here's the lowdown. School is a lot more demanding than last year, and for that reason I'm pretty swamped. The next chapters for almost all my stories are like half-written, and if you're reading _Old Or New? _then I'll explain everything in that author's note, although be prepared, it's gonna be a long one. Now, back to this story. I know I said it's gonna be like five chapters, I lied. This is technically the last chapter, although there will be an epilogue. And I has NO idea when I'll get around to typing that, so just bare with me, 'kay? Anyway, without further interruptions, the next chapter is here!! :D)_

**DISCLAIMER: The day I own InuYasha will be the day I stop loving anime and become a cheerleader. In other words, NEVER.**

**Remembering Sunday**

Corrections

"Wait Miroku!" Kagome called after him. He stopped, but kept his back toward her with his head bowed. "I know where she is! I know where you can find her! You...you need to go after her!"

"Why?" his voice cracked slightly. "She...she doesn't want to see me..."

"Because she thinks you're a lying cheating bastard and doesn't know what really happened!" InuYasha answered for her. He then grabbed the ring from his girlfriend's hand and bent down to put it back into the little black box, then he held it out to his friend. "Now, if you really loved her, you'd go after her!"

He was silent for a moment, but he finally made his decision. He took a deep breath before speaking. "...You're...you're right InuYasha. Kagome? Please tell me...where...where is she?"

She gave him a soft smile. "She left on an airplane. Sango said that she was going back home, to visit her family. But I know that she was going to stay in a hotel for two nights, (I reserved the room for her) to you know, get her head straight." All the while she had gone over to the counter to get a pencil and paper and quickly scribbled down where Sango was. "It's only about three and a half hours on a plane, but if you want to take the bus, it'll be about eight."

He turned around to get the directions, but kept his head bowed. With a trembling hand he took both the ring and the paper. When he looked up and they were both surprised to find his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Th-thank you..." he said before all but sprinting out the door. He hit the ground running, and he ran all the way back home, making it there in record time. Wanting to look good while asking for her forgiveness – and maybe (just maybe) her hand – he hurriedly went and took a shower, put on some nice clothes, grabbed his wallet and keys, (he forgot to lock up when he left) then decided to pack enough for about two days. Finally he pulled on a pair of shoes (matching this time) and ran back out the door. He only had about ten minutes to make to the right bus stop that's usually a thirty minute walk. Well, he wasn't exactly going to be walking, now was he?

He sprinted with ease down the sidewalk and towards his destination: the bus stop. He made it with only seconds to spare before the bus chugged to a stop. Exhausted, he collapsed in a seat, with his hand in his pocket clutching the little box that would hopefully make Sango his forever. He stared out the window, slightly damp since it was still drizzling. He let the hum of the engine slowly lull him to sleep.

_Oh well...I guess there's still morning..._

**../\/\:..:../\/\:..:../\/\:..**

He woke up with a start when the bus stopped, confused and with a crick in his neck. Massaging his tight muscles he finally remembered what had happened. He heaved a sigh, but got up and out of he bus. He wasn't there yet, that particular bus only went about halfway. From here he had to take a different bus, but it wouldn't be here for almost a half hour. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, so he went to a little coffee shop across the street from the stop. After ordering a bagel and another coffee, he sat down near the window. He had wanted to wait back outside, but it was starting to rain again, and it was for of Sango's sake that he stayed dry. Sure, four hours was a long time, but he wanted to look as presentable as possible.

"Oh, I can see now..." he mumbled to himself. _That all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever, wherever she may be._ About two minutes before the bus was supposed to come, he ran to wait at the stop, which conveniently had a little overhang so he wouldn't get wet. Right on schedule, his way of transportation arrived. He hopped on and settled into a seat near the back. It had become a habit to repeatedly check in his right pocket to see if the ring was still there. It always was, yet it did little to calm his nerves.

Finally, after all of this, he would finally ask Sango to become his wife.

**../\/\:..:../\/\:..:../\/\:..**

Sometime during the ride he had managed to doze off, because next thing he knew, the four hours turned into five minutes. The cricks in his muscles were worse this time, but nothing to worry about. Trying to fruitlessly smooth out the wrinkles in his dress pants and coat, he walked out into the drizzle. He kept his hand in his pocket, clutching the small velvet box as he studied the directions Kagome had given him. This was his last chance, there was no way he was about to screw it up now, not after all this. And if she still didn't forgive him...well, let's just say he'd be buying a lot of beer for the next few days...weeks.

He walked in a rushed pace down the sidewalk, determined to catch Sango before she left. Kagome had written on the paper that she would be clocking out at about one in the afternoon. When he had left his apartment, it was nearing three-thirty in the morning. Count in that eight hour bus ride including all the stops, it was just a little past noon. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch her.

He had created a pattern; glance at the directions, next at his watch, then at his surroundings, and back to the directions again. The only thing that seemed to be going for him was that he got lost but once, but a quick turn around and he was back on course.

Finally, he had made it to the outside of the hotel. Slightly out of breath, but other than that unfazed, he boldly made his way inside. The secretary greeted him with an obviously feigned cheerfulness and asked if he had a reservation. He gave a her quick smile a wave before he walked over to the stairs.

"Nope, just visiting. I won't be long," he said just as the door closed. She started to protest, but he was gone before she had the chance to even utter a syllable. He jogged his way upstairs, still never taking his hand out of his pocket. It didn't take long before he reached her floor, acted like a newcomer who was obviously lost and looking like a fool, but eventually finding her door.

He tried to breathe evenly, in attempts to calm his nerves. It didn't really work, although he knocked on the door anyway. He heard some scuttling and soft footsteps walk toward the door. At a last minute thought, he stepped sideways so that he couldn't be seen if she looked through the peephole. Soon enough, her beautiful head popped out the doorway and looked around. It didn't take long before she saw him.

"Hel–" her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "M-Miroku?! W-what are _you_ doing here?!"

"Sango, please, we need to talk," he tried to act calm and collected.

"Talk?!" her surprised melted away into anger and hurt. "Your little whore did _enough_ talking for the both of us!" He cringed at the way she laced her words with venom.

"Wait – Sango! You've got it all wrong!" he tried to reason with her. All he got was her slamming the door in his face – well, tried to, but he caught it just in time. "Just let me explain, that's all I want! Lend me five minutes of your time!"

"Why should I listen to you?!" she spat out as he forced himself in, which reminded him briefly of a creepy stalker guy who was trying to rape a woman; a total _opposite_ of his attentions. (He probably get his ass kicked anyway...she was definitely the better fighter.)

"You're right; why _should_ you listen to me?" he repeated. Her glare was trying to bury him six feet under, and if looks could kill, it would have. Twice. "Just – just let me talk for five minutes, you don't even have to listen! And, when I'm done, if you still want me gone, I'll leave, alright?" he pleaded with all the puppy-eyed cuteness he could muster.

Her eyes narrowed, and her arms went from placed defiantly on her hips to greatly irritated crossed over her chest. "How did you even find me, anyway?!" she asked suspiciously.

He sighed, grateful that she was allowing him to speak his case. "Kagome told me."

"_Kagome _told you?!" she asked disbelievingly. How could her best friend betray her like that?! That's because she wouldn't. "Yeah right. You're just a creepy stalker!"

"I am not!" Didn't he already say that that wasn't his intention? "Here, look at the directions she gave me," he defended himself. He doesn't stalk people! ...Much. He pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his left pocket and handed it to her. For a split-second he believed that the velvet box wasn't in his other pocket, but a quick thrust of his hand inside and that fear was forgotten.

"This – this can't be! How could she have double-cross me like that?!" she cried. Her eyes were filling with tears, she was still emotional from the Shima incident, now that she thought that not only her love but her best friend betrayed her, it nearly killed her. Miroku acted quickly.

"Please listen to me! Kagome and InuYasha didn't do anything wrong, and if you let me explain, you'll know why!" he begged, even putting his hands up in a prayer motion.

Sango sat on the hotel bed, head in buried hands, silently crying. Miroku sighed heavily when he got no answer and sat down next to her, causing her to scoot away. He took another deep breath and started his story.

"Shima, she was right about one thing; I did stay over one night about a week and a half ago."

"I bet you had lots of fun," she remarked sarcastically. He could practically see her rolling her red-rimmed eyes behind her hands. He took a sideways glance at her, but then diverted his eyes back at the ground in front of him.

"I was using her computer," he continued. "Because I was looking for a...gift, for you."

She peeked at him from behind her fingers. "...W-what kind of gift?" she asked quietly.

He let a small smile crawl up on his lips. "A very special kind of gift, and I stayed up until early morning looking for it. But, my efforts were not in vain, because I found it. Only, I fell asleep at her desk. Heh, silly me, eh?" His grin grew a little. She sniffed and looked away.

"I...bet it's something perverted," she said, trying to remain really pissed off at him. To be honest, she just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget that all of this ever happened. His face suddenly wilted into all seriousness before he continued.

"Sango...I know that you probably hate me right now, but..." he paused and sighed. "I wasn't going to propose to Shima, and she knew that. She was just jealous that...well..."

"Well what?" she asked, still sort of suspicious. She turned her head away. "Never mind. I don't wanna hear it."

He was looked up, slightly surprised at her answer. "But Sango–"

"Just get out!" she cried. He stood up as well as she started to walk away from him. She was heading towards the bathroom – to lock herself in, probably – so he grabbed her left hand with both of his.

"Sango, wa–"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, cutting him off for what seemed like the billionth time in the past few days. "I...moved away for a reason, you know."

He downcast his eyes and looked at their hands. "I know," he paused, letting go with his right hand to reach into his pocket and grabbed that little box. That little box that has caused so much calamity. He noticed that she stiffened when he opened it. Carefully, he pulled the ring out, shut the box, and then dropped that on the floor. He gently tugged her to face him. She covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes welled up with more and more tears as she watched him slowly ease the ring on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Sango. I want to give _you_, that's right, _you_ this ring because I'm in love with you. Not Shima, or any other woman. I...I was going to ask you on Sunday, but you left before I even had a chance. No, that's not true; I've had plenty of chances. It's just..." he sighed. It looks like all of his efforts were in vain. "Never mind." He finally tore his eyes away from their hands and glanced up at her face. He nodded once to confirm it, then tried to turn and leave like she had asked him to, but she tightly gripped his hand so he couldn't.

"I...I feel so...so stupid. H-how could I have been so blind?" she asked before breaking out sobbing. Miroku just stood there, wanting to take her in his arms, but not wanting to make it worse. When she fell to her knees, he plopped down right in front of her.

He held his arms out, – well one arm anyway – trying to figure out something to quiet her tears. She looked up at him.

"M-Miroku..." she stuttered before she flung her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over. He blinked, once, twice, before he too wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush against him. After about a minute or two, he leaned back and pulled her into his lap. She sat sideways, and only hugged him tighter. He did the same.

Her sobs finally quieted down to soft hiccups. He felt her move a little, probably wiping her eyes. "Yes." she murmured quietly.

"...Huh?" he asked, not quite getting her.

She smiled and buried her head into the fabric of his shirt. "Stupid. Of _course_ I'll marry you."

He pulled her away enough so he could see into her eyes. "Really?!" he asked in astonishment. "You'll bare my children?! Ten, even twenty babies?!"

She giggled. "Yes."

Instead of wasting more time on useless words, he opted for a different route. Pulling her impossible closer, he closed his eyes as she did the same, moving closer and closer until their lips finally touched.

Looks like his efforts weren't in vain, after all.

**../\/\:..:../\/\:..:../\/\:..**

_Yay!! X3 and you've probably noticed (if you're a die-hard InuYasha fan) that I took a line from _Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession._ Well...too bad. I couldn't help myself. And as I said before, I has no idea when the epilogue will be typed, but it WILL be typed, I promise!!_

_Um...if you think that Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and/or Bankotsu are really REALLY sexy, then you has to review!! :D_


End file.
